degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Don't Look Back/@comment-4441793-20150803070617
Bless anybody that takes the time to read this. I am almost embarassed to admit this but fuck it, you all know that I'm the type of person who prefers to keep it real than to be self-conscious or ashamed. So, here it goes. All of this nonsense and fuckery almost brings me to tears. Honestly, it's much more complex than seeing ships I detest be promoted while ships I invested my heart so deeply into get retconned, wasted and scrapped just because a bunch of weak-minded writers will do "Whatever It Takes"(as their show's slogan says) to please the majority of the fandom, even if it means sacrificing logic, continuity and morals in the process. Yeah, that hurts too. But let me tell you what hurts me way more. I'm an artist myself. I've come from a very creative family(BOTH SIDES) of aspiring singers, rappers, actors, painters, graphic designers and last but not least, WRITERS. Various relatives of mine never got to do what they wanted to do due to societal odds against them, death(by sickness or homicide in some cases) or even things that are simply their own fault such as young parenthood, drugs, prison etc. etc. Such fucking TALENTED people and I've inherited that in my blood. Even me, I'm no better. Just NOW as I'm an African-American homosexual in my mid-twenties, I've been getting off my ass and making moves to start at the very bottom in hopes of eventually establishing a career in the film/television writing industry. I have a long way to go. I can either let that discourage me into giving up or I can forgive myself and use the patience/hard work that I need to so that I can share my gift with the world for all the rewarding benefits that will come in a matter of years. So, all of that is a huge part of why I'm taking this "Big Epic SELL-OUT" that is the Degrassi writers so personal and to heart. Someone who loves and holds such a strong passion for the ARTS like I do....smh, it is so heartbreaking to me to see these fucking idiots(Degrassi writers) make a complete JOKE out of it. I don't care if it sounds dramatic but I don't think I am, because I've been through a lot in my life and I couldn't have gotten through HALF of it without the most important thing in the world to me(besides my family and friends)....and that's my CREATIVITY. My ART. It has gotten me through some rough times when I was able to translate all of my personal struggles into FICTIONAL STORIES....POEMS....FANFICTION....DRAWINGS....BARS, you name it. The only thing I CAN'T do is sing and paint. Degrassi....*sigh*, ya'll are some real assholes, I hope you know that. This was the ultimate line crossed for me and there is no fixing this. The damage was (over)done. An entire fandom has brought them to their KNEES. Hell, even lower than that; it's like they're sucking the DEVIL'S DICK right now, if I am to be blunt. But that "Devil" isn't the fandom though. It's their own weak minds and desperation that has brought them to such a low where ratings and profit matter more to them than taking their ART, their TALENT seriously! That shit is TRAGIC LOL. Pitiful. Thanks for reading(or not reading) my woeful rant but I just want to end this by assuring ya'll of one thing though. Zaya, Triles, Ziles and Gracevas are only the "icing on the cake" so to speak. I PROMISE YOU right now that Matlingsworth and Novas can get together in the very fucking FIRST episode of "New Class" and I still wouldn't be impressed. Hell, Matlingsworth and Novas could have DOMINATED this entire 14B block and I'd still be sickened. I bullshit you not. I don't want my ass kissed to get my OTPs. Give it to me RIGHT or don't give it to me at all. Put some THOUGHT, EFFORT and CREATIVITY into that shit before you bring it to national television. I don't want to be given something that I want out of pressure, obligation or because you don't want to lose my support(business-wise). Handle it with care or else, save that shit. It's just like if a boyfriend of mine buys me a gift but his heart and thoughts weren't ''put into it, ''then nigga, I don't fucking want it. Straight up. So, I repeat, Zaya/Triles/Gracevas etc. are only a small part of it. I'm focusing on the principle, which clearly, the writers no longer have. So yeah, I'm done with this show. I don't blame anybody if you don't believe me, as I have taken back my word countless times, but I'll let my actions speak for itself. It's a wrap.